Kairi's Story
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: This story is for all the people who love my character, Kairi. This story is about how she met the Monkey Team and how she fell in love with Sprx. Chiro isn't in this story, it was when Manderin was still the leader. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy everybody, well, I've come up with another story, isn't that great? Woo! Anyway, I'm gonna be writing three stories at once so I might not be able to get a chapter up everyday. I've got to finish two Super Robot stories and I'm thinking about writing a Muppets story. Yay!

Kairi: Sorry, my friend is a loonatic!

Me: I can't help it! Anyway, you guys get to read the story of how Kairi and Sprx actually met! Yay! I hope you like them all! Just to let you know this before Chiro found the Monkey Team so he isn't in this story. Manderin is still the leader of the Monkey Team. You'll have to take it easy on me, I'm going to try to write three stories at once. I've got to finish Sprx's Double, finish this one and start another one. Ideas are just coming to me like that. Anyways, here it is, Kairi's story.

Kairi's Story

Chapter 1

The crash

Kairi, Addy and Tori sat in their ship that was darting towards Shugazoom City. Inside the ship the red light was flashing on and off. The three girls were panicking. "Tori, start the thrusters!" Kairi yelled.

"Got it chief!" Tori said raising a lever. Addy was just sitting in her chair with her arms in the air, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Kairi rolled her eyes looking at her demented sister. Tori pushed all kinds of buttons while Kairi tried her best to steer.

"I can't control it!" Kairi screamed, "We're going down!" Tori kept pushing buttons , and raising and lowering levers. The ship went faster and faster toward Shugazoom. "We're going to crash!" Tori yelled.

Addy didn't react to anything she just sat in her chair with her hands above her head yelling, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tori and Kairi screamed as their ship fell to Shugazoom City and crashed. Tori, Kairi and Addy came out of the ship covered in dust. Kairi and Tori began dusting themselves off.

"That was fun," Addy cried, "Let's do it again!" Tori and Kairi looked at her with wide eyes and then at each other and shook their heads.

--In the Citadel--

Skeleton King sat in his throne and in front of him stood lord Scrapperton. "So you see," Scrapperton told him, "I need to get them back. They are of vital importance to me."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Skeleton King asked.

"I just need your assistance catching them, they have a meddling girl hanging with them to fight by their side and help protect them. I just need you to get her away from them long enough for me to grab them."

"And what do I get out of this?"

Scrapperton thought for a minute. "Tell you what, you help me capture them and I'll make them destroy the Monkey Team." Skeleton King stroked his "chin" and thought. Finally he just smiled at Scrapperton and they both started laughing evily.

--in downtown Shugazoom City--

The Monkey Team walked down the street with a boy, not Chiro. This boy had brown hair and was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans.

"So Matt," Sprx started, "tell us about yourself. We really haven't heard much about you yet."

"Well, I..." Matt started but was cut off by a loud 'boom!'

"What was that?" Gibson asked his brothers. The Monkey Team ran towards the sound and they saw a girl slam into a brick wall and she fell to the ground leaving a huge dent in the wall. A huge robot thing started laughing at her. The girl stood up weakingand her hands bursted into flames! The robot shot several bombs at her. The girl created a force field out of fire around her. After the bombs went off, the girl took off her force field. She raised her wrist to her mouth. On her wrist was some kind of watch communicator.

"Kairi, I need back up, pronto!" Tori said.

"Dude," Kairi's voice said from inside the communicator, "Do want me to repair the ship or not?"

"Kairi, if you don't get here right now, I'm gonna be dead!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a second." Tori looked back at the robot monster and right when her hands went into flames, again the moster wacked her into the wall again, this time she fell through the wall. The monster was ready to hit her again while Tori was too weak to stand up or do anything about it. Right when the monster was about hit her, he just stopped. Not meaning to, someone was forcing him to. Above the fallen girl flew a small robot monkey. She was just standing in the air with her arms extended towards the monster.

"You miss me?" she asked her fallen friend.

"You timing could have been better." Tori said weakly.

Sorry it's so short, busy, busy, busy. School has been crazy! Well, I'll get my next chapter up later. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry about this but I had to change the first chapter so, stop! Right now! Ouit reading! I changed the story yesterday, so if you read the story before August 26, then you need to read it again. Sorry about that, I'm a very stupid person and I didn't like the way my story was going. Sorry! So anyway, here's chapter 2 and remember, PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review!

Chapter 2

"You're timing could have been better." Tori said weakly. The monkey flew into the light and Sprx saw her for the first time. "Wow." He said softly to himself. The monkey was a beautiful light pink and her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple.

She's a brick house

Shes mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out!

She's a brick house

The lady's stacked and that's a fact,

ain't holding nothing back.

She's a brick house

We're together everybody knows,

an this is how the story goes.

(During the song) "Excuse me!" Kairi said smiling and then she looked at the monster who was still struggling to move. Kairi shook her head. She then swung her arm in circles and the monster flies in the air according to where her hands go.

She knows she got everything

a woman needs to get a man, yeah, yeah.

How can she lose,with those things she use?

36-24-36, what a winning hand!

She's a brick house

Shes mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out!

She's a brick house

The lady's stacked and that's a fact,

ain't holding nothing back.

She's a brick house

She the one, the only one built like an amazon!

(During the song) She then flings him to the ground.

her moves The clothes she wears, her sexy ways,

make an old man wish for younger days. Yeah,yeah.

She knows she's built and knows how to please

Sure 'nuff to knock a strong man to his knees!

Cause..

She's a brick house

Shes mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out!

She's a brick house

The lady's stacked and that's a fact,

ain't holding nothing back.

She's a brick house

Shake it down, shake it down now (repeat 7 times)

(during the song) Kairi then threw the monster into the air and let him go, causing the monster to fall...hard!

She's a brick house

Shes mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out!

She's a brick house

The lady's stacked and that's a fact,

ain't holding nothing back.

She's a brick house

(as the song dies) She then put her hands together, concentrated hard and opened them causing the robot's parts to be separated and he was destroyed. The she looked at her fallen friend. "You know," Kairi started, "it's not my fault that you can't stay out of trouble for two seconds, so that I can fix our ship."

Kairi helps her up and Tori dusts herself off. "I can't help it." Tori said following her friend out of sight.

"That was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Sprx said smiling.

"What the girl?" Matt asked. Sprx looked at him crazily.

"No! The monkey, she was gorgeous."

"Oh please," Nova said rolling her eyes.

"Do I sense a little jealousy in your voice?" Sprx asked her smiling.

"NO!" Nova said quickly and loudly.

"Guys! Quit fighting, there's no reason to fight." Matt said calmly. Just then Antauri got a signal.

"Monkey Team!" Antauri said, "Trouble! Head for the robot!"

"But we can't activate the robot without Manderin!" Gibson said.

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" Sprx asked.

"Never mind that." Antauri told them, "We'll just have to handle him on foot! Monkey Team Go!"

There you go! Sorry about the whole 1st chapter thing again. I'm just really stupid! Anyway, I hope you liked it enough to review. I love it when everybody reviews. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody! I hope you guys are having fun reading the story, cuz I'm certainly having fun writing it. Hey, later I'm gonna need some date ideas, so could you help me out? I would appreciate it, so thanx in advance. Also if you aren't already, then I would encourage you to read and review my other story, 'Monkey See, Monkey Do.' Please Review! This one too, I've been working hard on this story and it makes me sad when people don't review. So REVIEW! Thanks alot.

Chapter 3

A huge monster stood high above the roof tops. I can't even tell you what it looked like, it was so ugly. The Monkey Team landed somewhat around the monster. The Monkey Team then leaped towards the monster.

"Magnaball Blazer!"

"Boom-boom wake up!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Vertical Razor Chariot!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Every attack was swallowed by the monster. The monster looked as if he was about to puke. He then spat the attacks back at them taking alot out of them.

"We can't do this without Manderin." Otto said weakly.

"Don't give up!" Antauri yelled. They all struggled to get up, but couldn't.

"Fire Cannon!" said a voice from nowhere.

"Lightning Volcano!" said another. These attacks were too sudden to swallow, so the monster took a hit. And a pretty hard one too.

"Element Vaporizer!" The three girls said holding hands in a circle and with that the monster blew up. Matt stood away in a corner with his mouth open as Tori, Kairi and Addy walked over to the knocked out Monkey Team.

"What do we need to do about them, chief?" Kairi asked Tori.

"Take them back to the ship and try to wake them up. They could prove useful." Tori answered. Kairi nodded and her eyes started glowing. The Monkey Team was lifted into the air by nothing and it followed the girls.

--in the girls' ship--

The monkey's were lying each in their own bed in what looked like a lab, similar to the one in the Super Robot. The monkey's started waking up. "Where are we?" Nova asked looking around.

"I had one of the best dreams ever," Sprx started, "There was this pink monkey and she was really hot and...and...where are we?" Sprx said looking around.

"Hey dunder-head!" Nova shouted, "It wasn't a dream!"

"Yes!" Sprx said jumping up, "It wasn't a dream!" Tori walked in the room and noticed they were all awake.

"Oh good," Tori started, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. But thanks to Kairi, I guess youi did, ha."

"Where are we?" Antauri asked.

"You are on the one and only Starship 89, that's this ship if you're a little slow."

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Gibson told her.

"We crashed her on our way home planet, Moonbase 9."

"Moonbase 9?" Gibson started, thinking, "I've never heard of it."

"It's out there. But it's a very small planet, so not many other planets know about it."

"Well, thank you," Antauri started, "If there is anything we can do to help..."

"Actually, are any of you a mechanic?''

"I am." Otto answered smiling.

"We've got the best in the universe." Sprx added patting Otto on the back.

"Thank goodness." Tori said, "Kairi will appreciate it."

"Who is Kairi?" Antauri asked.

There you are! Oh, don't forget, ideas for dates! Please, anything! Just tell me! Well, see ya! Keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys it's me again, hope you didn't miss me too much. Sorry about how crazy all my stories are getting, me deleting 'Sprx's double' and I'm going to delete 'Monkey See, Monkey Do.' Oh, don't worry, I'm not restarting it, I've got a better idea of how to start putting Kiara in the story. Yay me! Cuz that the way, it's going to be and I'm not changing my mind again. Maybe I should start writing the whole story first before I start putting the story up. Hmm. Well anyway, Kairi will take it from here, I have to go...do something.

Kairi: Hey guys, I'm glad to see everyone ok, Rachel's about to go sugar crazy again! And you know how messy that can be! Ha! Well, I'm glad that Rachel has finally thought through this story, without my help, she'd still be on 'Otto's Crush.' Ha! Then she finally decided to put me in a story and now I've got one all to myself, I'm so happy! I sure hope you guys like this story, It's about me and Sprx and everyone else, but I guess Rachel already told you that and you already figured that out. You're a smart bunch, I'm sure you figured it out on your own, just reading the title gives it away. My name's in the title! Yay! Well, anyway, here's chapter 4, read it while I calm Rachel down. Rachel come back! That's not a toy! Gibson, she's got your chemistry set again!

(BOOM!)

Chapter 4

The Monkey Team followed Tori out of the ship. They walked past Addy who was chasing her tail running on all fours. Kairi wasn't around. "This is Addy. She's a little crazy, so, beware. Kairi? Kairi!"

"Ow!" Kairi yelled from inside a compartment of the ship. "What?" she asked very annoyed as she poked her head out. Sprx stopped dead in his tracks as the rest of the team walked up to her. Sprx couldn't move and couldn't speak.

"Everyone, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is..." Tori motioned them to speak.

"Antauri."

"Otto."

"Nova."

"Gibson."

"Hi," Kairi said jumping out of the compartment and she made her way over to Sprx. "Um, you never said your name." Sprx said nothing, but instead stood and stared. "Ok." Kairi said strangely.

"That is S-P-R-X-77," Gibson said for him. "But everyone just calls him Sprx. You'll have to forgive him, he's a little shy around girls." Gibson looked at Nova then back at Kairi, "Well...most girls." Nova just scowled at him and crossed her arms.

"Kairi," Tori started, "Otto, is it?" Otto nodded. "Otto here, is a mechanic."

"Great, I could really use your help." Kairi said. "Our engine's shot, can you fix it?"

"I'll try." Otto told her. Otto jumped into the compartment Kairi jumped out of and began working.

"What would you like us to do?"

"Can any of you lift up the ship?'' Kairi asked. Antauri's eyes glowed and the back of the ship was lifted. "Alright, that works. Any of you guys strong enough to put these shackles on the bottom of the ship?" Nova went over there and started knocking them on. "Ok, now that just leaves you two."

"I can help Otto." Gibson told her.

"Good good, go help Otto. You!" She looked at Sprx.

"Me?" Sprx asked.

"Yep," Kairi started walking toward the part of the ship that was lifted, "follow me, you're gonna help me. What can you do?"

"My hands can turn into magnets," Sprx shrugged.

"Good," Sprx followed Kairi to a spot where a new shackle was. Kairi just looked at Sprx.

"What?" He asked.

"Your magnets. Get them out." Kairi said very annoyed.

"Oh, right! Silly me!" Sprx said changing his hands into magnets. Kairi picked his hands up and put them on a certain place on the ship. Sprx almost fainted, just being touched by her. Kairi turned her right hand into a hammer and she grabbed a nail and began beating it on the ship. "So why do you need me over here?"

"The friction in your magnets hold the pieces together better than someone just holding it up." Kairi answered still working.

"Oh."

"I see you've started talking."

"Yeah well, I try." Just then Nova threw one of the shackles at Sprx's head. "Ow!"

"Woops, sorry!" Nova said. She did it on purpose of course. She didn't like the fact that Sprx was talking to another girl, especially one that he liked.

"Alright," Kairi started, "I need you to use a little move electricity so I can do the last one." Sprx nodded and did so, but instead of the electricity holding the shackle down, he accidently made Kairi come closer to him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sprx said. "I guess you're metal too, huh." Kairi blushed so much that she was as red as Sprx was.

Uh oh, something's cooking around here! Don't forget I need more date ideas. Please tell me if you like it, I need encouragement! I'm just weird like that. Well, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy everybody, BeastBoysgrl here, I'm here with another chapter! Aren't you happy? I'm so glad! I'll see you later, Kairi got herself stuck in a closet. We have to find the key, I'll talk to you guys later, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5

--In the Citadel--

Skeleton King and Scrapperton stood at a window looking at Shuggazoom City. "When do we strike?" Scrapperton asked.

"Tonight," Skeleton King said, "But this time, we have a secret weapon that will bring the Monkey Team to their knees." Skeleton King bursted into laughter.

--Later that day--

Manderin stood at the top of the hill watching the sun rise. He wasn't frowning or smiling, he just had a plain look on his face. His tail was going with the breeze behind him. His eyes weren't glaring but I don't think they were actually nice eyes, they were kind of evil eyes. "The time is near." He said closing his eyes enduring the wind.

"Hey Mand, wanna come down for a while, we got someone her for you to meet!" Sprx shouted from the bottom of the hill. Manderin rolled his eyes and walked to the bottom of the hill where the rest of his brothers were. Manderin examined the stars on the girls' forehead and smiled. "We missed you."

"We've been looking for you," Antauri said seriously.

"Well you found me, congradulations." Sprx laughed and wacked him on the back.

"That was a good one."

"Yeah. Very funny. So who are they?"

"Oh," Gibson started, "This is Tori, Kairi and Addy, from Moonbase 9."

"I'm charmed." He said kissing Kairi's hand. Kairi looked at him in disgust.

"I'm sure." Kairi said looking at Tori for help. Tori pushed Kairi out of the way and shook Manderin's hand.

"Girls, this is our leader, Manderin." Gibson continued.

"It's a pleasure." Tori said also looking disgusted.

"I'm sure it is." Manderin said as he looked evily at her and it scared her a little bit. Just then the team and the girls went into the Super Robot. The Monkey Team sat in their chairs while the girls said on the couch facing them. "So how did you get here?" Manderin asked.

"Well, we were heading toward our home planet, Moonbase 9, when our ship failed to keep going," Tori started, "The thrusters failed I think. When they failed your gravitation field pulled us in and we crashed on your planet. While we were fixing the ship, Kairi heard them fighting and we went and saved them. And that's pretty much it."

"What's your planet like?" Antauri asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful. You should see it in the spring, when all the flowers are in bloom and the sky is clear and the moon is bright." Kairi answered. Sprx admired her and couldn't get his eyes off her. When Kairi caught him she just smiled at him.

"I've heard of Moonbase 9," Manderin started, "that's that small planet outside of Shugazoom, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Tori answered.

--a few hours later--

The Monkey Team and the girls walked out of the main room, Sprx and Kairi were walking out together behind the rest. "So," Sprx started with his hand behind his head, "I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind...going out with me..maybe?"

"Oh, Sprx. Of course I will."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you." Sprx and Kairi laughed and caught up with the others.

--later that night--

Sprx and Kairi walked in a beautiful garden outside of Shugazoom City laughing. "Wow, this place is beautiful. Do you come here alot?" Kairi asked.

"Not alot, but every once in a while." Sprx answered as Kairi looks at the sky. There weren't many clouds in the sky so you could see the full moon clearly.

"Wow, look at that. You know, not very many people just like to look at the moon. Most people take it for granted, I loved looking at it on our home planet. I used to sit there for hours just to look at the moon and stars. They're so beautiful."

"Yeah. Come here I wanna show you something." Sprx took her hand and pulled her towards another part of the garden. They came to what looked like a dead end. "Now, close your eyes." Kairi closed her eyes and Sprx pulled her through the dead end which just so happened to be a bunch of vines coming down. On the other side was a huge lake, inside the lake their were thousands of lilypads and flowers on the lilypads. With the moon reflecting on the water, it was even prettier. Their were all sorts of flowers on land. "Ok, open them." Kairi opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Kairi said looking at the pond and the moon's reflection.

"I know." Sprx said looking at Kairi. Kairi looked at him smiled and then looked back at the lake. Kairi then sat down by the lake and looked at the moon in the sky. When she saw that Sprx just stood there, Kairi motioned Sprx to sit down beside her and he did and they watched the moon together.

Sorry, it's so short, but Manderin was in it, aren't you glad? Yes, don't worry, we got Kairi out of the closet. Somehow the key ended up in my pocket the whole time. He he! Well, I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend. I hope, I'm trying to perfect my Muppet story. I finally thought of a good way to start it. I'll see you guys later. Tell me how you liked the chapter! So, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys miss me! Sorry bout that, busy busy busy! Well, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Tell you what, to make it up to you I'll write another chapter. (waves magic wand) There, better? I hope you guys can forgive me, but…HERE YA GO!

Chapter 6

--In the Super Robot—

Sprx-77 sat in bed and snored…loudly. "Sprx! Sprx!" Sprx paid no attention to Gibson's voice over the intercom.

"I love you Kairi…" Sprx said in his sleep as he snuggled with his pillow.

"SPRX!" Sprx jumped out of bed and nearly fell out of bed. When he caught his balance and sat down on the bed he looked angrily at the intercom hanging above his bedroom door. Sprx began moving his mouth up and down when Gibson started talking again. "Sprx, we need you in the main hall, we don't need you sleeping in every single day!…I see you mocking me!" Sprx stopped and looked around the room for cameras but he didn't see any. So he started doing it again. "QUIT MOCKING ME!" He stopped again.

"How does he do that?" Sprx jumped out of bed and walked down to the main hall. Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Manderin sat around in the main room and glared at Sprx. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" Nova screamed.

"No, not really." Sprx said looking around the room, "Where's the girls?"

"They went out for a walk…hours ago." Antauri said looking at Sprx a little meanly.

"Look I'm sorry I slept in, I was out late last night."

"Probably out kissing his girlfriend." Otto said.

"Kairi's not my girlfriend!"

"You went on a date with her…therefore she's now you're so-called girlfriend." Gibson explained.

"Wow…couldn't have said it better myself." Otto said smiling.

"Why, thank you Otto," Gibson started, "I knew that one day you all would see me for my better instead of worse. Wait…that was a compliment wasn't it?" Gibson asked Antauri. Antauri shrugged and Otto just smiled. Manderin sat and looked angrily at his brothers.

"I'm going for a walk." Manderin said as he walked out of the room. As he walked out of the robot he looked at his wrist. On his wrist sat a weird looking watch. He flipped it open and Skeleton King came on.

"Yes what is it!" Skeleton King screamed.

"Would you like me to take care of the three now, lord Skeleton King?"

"You have completed the first task?"

"Yes, oh lord. The girls have been separated from the Monkey Team and are successfully away from the robot and from protection from the monkeys."

"Good. You serve well Manderin. Yes, carry out the next task…and Manderin?"

"Yes oh lord?"

"Don't disappoint me." Manderin nodded and closed his watch.

--a few miles away from the robot—

Tori, Kairi and Addy walked down the street looking around at Shuggazoom City. "Isn't this city beautiful?" Kairi said, "I could just look at it forever."

"Me too." Tori said holding Addy in her arms.

"I liked ride better." Kairi looked at her crazy sister who still thought the crash was the funnest part of being here. Kairi rolled her eyes and kept walking down the street.

"Though, I have had this funny feeling for a little while." Kairi said looking around.

"You mean with you and Sprx, I just knew that you guys liked each other. I mean…" Kairi just looked at her confused friend. "What? Don't you like him?"

"Well…yeah, but that wasn't what I was talking about…"

"…Oh…"

"I meant this city has been giving me this really strange feeling. Like someone is watching us."

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling that way." Behind them, Manderin was sneaking closer and closer to them. The two stopped and looked around more closely. "Kinda like the buildings have eyes kinda thing?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah yeah," Addy started, "Me feel too." Manderin jumped for them and right before he got to them, they started walking again and he missed them.

"Blast!" Manderin said to himself.

"But it might be just us," Kairi started, "Maybe it's just cuz we're new."

"Maybe." Tori answered thinking. "But what if it isn't and someone's out to get us."

"Who in the world would be out to get us?" Kairi asked. Just then a weird monkey shadow appeared on the wall beside them and it looked as if it was going to attack. Addy saw it and pointed at it, but wasn't able to speak. The shadow got closer and closer and closer and then…..

Sorry to leave you guys hangin like that and sorry it's so short I'm kinda in a rush. Tell me what you guys think. Good? Bad? What? Well what are you doing still reading, REVIEW:D


End file.
